Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-33804292-20181004035948
Posted by @A FANDOM User . Just feels like this long thing deserves to be read. "Guys, I gonna ramble a bit, but I seriously need to, so please forgive me. Also, I just want to make it clear Team Foster-Keefe will always be the best and is definitely who I ship. Also I’m going to talk about books 1-6 FYI. Reasons why Fitz isn’t worthy for Sophie. May I just say, the fact that *anyone* can possibly like Fitz is SERIOUSLY beyond me. #1 Fitz basically didn’t even start actually noticeably like liking Sophie until Everblaze. Yeah of course he was her friend before then, but I’m talking about actually *liking* her, and the only reason he did, is because he thought he could become more of a special person with her.#2 I don’t care what people say about how Fitz was somehow justified for treating Sophie the way he did in Exil while Alden went through his mind-break, because there is honestly no excuses. And bringing Sophie homemade treats and presents isn’t going to make up for all the awful things he said and did during that time in the Exil book. #3 a HUGE reason for Fitz liking Sophie is because he’s realized HE can be something special with this whole cognate thing. #4 When we found out about the Forkle twin thing in Nightfal, WHO was the one who went and comforted Sophie? That’s right, Keefe. While Fitz went and got angry and sat in a chair. Overall, I honestly don’t get how people think Fitz is actually worthy of winning Sophie over, because he’s said some pretty awful things that don’t have excuses. :Reasons why Sophie doesn’t deserve Keefe and why Keefe totally deserves her. #1 we learn in later books that during Sophie’s kidnaping in the first book, while people thought she was dead, Keefe basically shut down. All he could keep asking for was slumberberry tea from his mom. If someone tries to deny his obvious love for Sophie I seriously might die. And let’s not forget, we found out how he feels about her for real in the special addition of Nightfal! #2 (also sorry I’m kinda jumping around from book to book) Keefe was there for Sophie literally through every hard thing she went through.I know some of you (or most) will say his running off to the neverseen thing was super shady, but when you think about it, it actually wasn’t. I’m not saying what Keefe did was OK. Because it wasn’t. But he definitely has an excuse. His whole childhood sucked. Unlike Fitz’s perfect childhood, and loving parents, Keefe had to go back *every day* to two awful parents who verbally abused him. Not to mention all the stress they made Keefe feel like he should be living up to his father. And then in Neverseen, he finds out every single memory he’s had of his mother (who he thought was the better parent) was a LIE! That right there, Is totally mind break worthy. And completely excuses any mistakes Keefe made during that time until he finally got over it. And the only reason he got over it, was because Sophie helped show him he was worthy, and that his parents don’t define who he is, or the decisions he makes. I noticed in some of the hate Keefe comments that they didn’t like Keefe because he thought for himself. That is seriously such a lie. Also, we all know KEEFE JOKES! It’s how he deals! He even told Sophie in book Exil that a lot of the time when she thinks he’s joking, he actually isn’t. Keefe risked his life countless times for both Sophie and her family. Now I will say, some of the actions he did in Nightfall like stealing Gisela’s note definitely wasn’t cool, but he only did it because he thought it would be for the best of Sophie. And he definitely learned though that working with her works way better. Overall, Keefe has *good* excuses. Fitz doesn’t. In fact he has none. I just think that Keefe would and does treat Sophie far better then Fitz ever will or has." : :{Note: I do not own this and did not write this.}